


Shoot Me Down

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [38]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Johnny cannot allow himself to be Carly's escape, no matter how much he wants her back.





	Shoot Me Down

Johnny needed to be completely done with Connie, and Todd found the perfect out.  
  
It would be his way back to Carly, a way to redemption without anyone ever knowing the horrible truth; yet her tear fueled confession echoed through his ears.   
  
In her eyes and voice, all he could identify was the fear and urge to fight – to be untouchable to a world that had abused her without a single apology.  
  
Cursed with memories of women he cared for, each cursed from their emotional actions, Johnny could only remember how he failed in the past.   
  
“I can’t do it.”


End file.
